more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/The Late Night Visitor
My father-in-law is a prestigious lawyer, you work for him, you could get work – easily – at any other firm in the nation. So, it was a rather big deal when I started to work for him. I wasn’t a partner; I wasn’t even a paralegal. My knowledge of law ends with Law and Order and Better Call Saul, I mean, I know what is legal and what is not; but when has that ever been a reason to be a lawyer, I know right from wrong; it just means I am a decent human being. I worked for him as an assistant, keeping his appointments in line and jotting down phone calls he got during lunch. Not difficult work, but he paid me pretty good. The night of this story was one of the rare nights where I stayed late, as he was in Los Angeles in the courthouse there. He’d be out of there by five, and by the time he got back to his office to pick me up, it’d be midnight. Then it’d be about one to two in the morning when I got home to my husband, his son – at least this was massive over time. I didn’t mind working late for him, he was always very appreciative of the work I did and the hours I put into his firm. I was the last one working in the office, and to my dismay, it was raining. I love the rain, but sometimes the sounds got to me. Almost as if each drop of rain contained a single ghost that when popped upon the ground, I could hear a wail. And then there was the lightning, flashes of bright white light don’t mix well with my epileptic brain. I had gone to the bathroom. Flashes of lightning crackled in the distance outside of the window as I returned from the bathroom, I saw my phone was lit up with the news telling me I had a new message. It was from my father-in-law and I opened the message. Outside of the firm, I could hear the faint rumble of thunder. “Leave the firm! For the love of G-d get out of there!” There was a breath of a breeze, and its coldness on my skin made me realize that I had been sweating. I stared at his words, wondering what he could possibly be doing tell me what he told me. Was he trying to flirt the horror nerd way? Was he trying to be cute? Was he trying to scare me? If he had been trying to scare me, it kinda worked, to the point I clicked on the office TV. Sadly, the reception was shit due to the storm outside, but I did manage to watch about ten seconds of the agonies of General Hospital playing out, in living color before I shut the damn thing off. I sat the remote down, and a flash of lightning lit up the office, and made me scream; the light did not make me scream, oh no, it was the face of a woman staring into the window that made me scream. After all, my father-in-law’s office is located on the third floor. Category:Blog posts